nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna F.
| birth_place = Friedberg, Styria, Austria | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genres = pop-rock, folk, electronic | occupation = Singer, songwriter | instrument = | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website = http://www.annaf.com/ }} Anna F. (born December 18, 1985 in Friedberg, Styria, actually Anna Wappel) is an Austrian singer-songwriter in the field of pop-rock, folk, and partly also hints of electronic music. Career Raised in Friedberg in Styria she began to sing already in her childhood. First influences were the records of their parents by, among others, Reinhard Mey, Bob Dylan and Joan Baez, then rock music of Led Zeppelin (Jimmy Page was also a title on their debut album), Alanis Morissette and Melissa Etheridge. In Graz she studied English, besides also temporarily Italian, philosophy and literature, and worked on the weekends in the sports department of the television channel ATV in Vienna. In 2005 she met at a concert of the group Café Drechsler drummer and music producer Alex German, who, she told her, "strength and courage" were to pursue their musical interests. In the following years he became her closest adviser, drummer in her band and producer of their first album. With German and musician friends she appeared in these years in small clubs in Graz and Vienna, about the B72, on. On the album Cafe Drechsler Is Back (2008) was to hear her as a singer in the play Get the Ball Rolling (feat. Hans K and Anna F). She became famous in early 2009 after her song Time Stands Still, she had received in New York with German and Teddy Kampel and put online on their MySpace page, has been used as the music for a TV commercial of the Raiffeisen Banking Group, in which it also itself as friend of the ski jumper Gregor Schlierenzauer was seen. As a result, the song also got airplay in the Austrian radio stations, was released as a download and reached # 38 of the Austrian charts. In summer 2009, she starred with band as the opening act of the European tour of Lenny Kravitz and occurred among others at the gala in honor of the Austrian Sportsman of the Year. The Amadeus Austrian Music Awards 2009 they won in the category "Pop". For media attention which provided also, because they had only released a song until then and also because she thanked in her acceptance speech for her sponsors for independence that gave her this cooperation. When asked they said that this form of financing makes it independent of music labels and their influence on the production. So she could deny the studio time for their album of the revenue from the banks commercials. After appearing on CD Single most of all, which was used in the advertising of Raiffeisen clubs, published Anna F. 5 February 2010 their debut album ... for real moerdermusic on the label founded by German. The album reached number 3 on the Austrian charts and was awarded in April with a gold record. The Amadeus Awards 2010 she won in the categories "Pop / Rock" and "Album of the Year". The album presentation at Vienna's Porgy & Bess 6 followed by a tour of Austria, among others, with an appearance at the Danube Island Festival, the album Live from the Mushroom, and 2011 a tour of several cities in Germany. In early 2011 she stood in Dito Tsintsadze's film Invasion first time as an actress before the camera. premiere of the film was June 30, 2012 at the Munich Film Festival. In the fall of 2011, she was one of four young artists who for a TV -Production of the channel ARTE traveled in the footsteps of Jack Kerouac's novel On the Road by the United States. The multi-part film (directed by Hannes Rossacher and Simon Witter) was broadcast for the first time on 29 September 2012. In 2012 she moved to Berlin-Prenzlauer Berg. After living in Los Angeles, New York and London, which they reported in a video diary and where she worked with Julie Frost, Rick Nowels and Ian Dench at her new songs, she was here with Philipp Steinke also the producer for her new album. Since 2013 Anna F. is at Polydor / Iceland (Universal Music) under contract. In August 2013, it published DNA as the first song from the upcoming album, first as a music video, early September as EP. On 19 December 2013, it presented live, while Jan Böhmermann's last LateLine, their song Too Far. End of February 2014 they released their new album King in the Mirror, in March with them as support act James Blunt is on tour in Germany, Austria, Switzerland and Italy. Subsequently, they could be placed with DNA even in the top 20 of the Italian charts. In preparation for the Euro Vision Song Contest 2015 in Austria she was with Alex German to the information gathered by the ORF team that examined the candidates for the Austrian Post. In addition to Nazar and The BossHoss is also coach for musicians while the discharged in several TV shows selection of the participant early 2015. Discography ; Singles * Time Stands Still (2009) * Most of All (2009) * I Don't Like You (2010) * DNA (2013) * Too Far (2014) * Friedberg (2014) ; Albums * For Real (2010) * Live from the Mushroom (2010) * King in the Mirror (2014) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 9 artists Category:NVSC 15 artists Category:NVSC winners